


Sex In The Shower

by noneveragain



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Frank, Frerard, Gerard tops, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Sub Frank, Use of showerhead as vibrator, dom gerard, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, lack of condom, lack of lube, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Prompt// Shower Sex</p>
<p>Gerard tops here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex In The Shower

"Frank.." Gerard whined, gripping Frank's ass as Frank trailed kisses on Gerard's neck. 

"What?" The tattooed man asked innocently, unlatching his mouth from Gerard's neck and gazing up at him.

"Don't fuckin' tease me." Gerard chuckled, pulling him in for a kiss.

"I love you, but I'm gonna shower." Frank giggled, getting off his boyfriend and making his way over to the shower. 

"I'm joining you!" Gerard called out, rushing up the stairs with Frank.

"Don't care!"

"I mean you will eventually." Gerard giggled, pushing Frank into the bathroom, both of them stripping down their clothes until they were naked in front of each other. 

"Damn, you got hard from me just kissing your neck?" Frank smirked, feeling some sense of pride that he could effect his boyfriend so much from just kissing.

"I mean, I have a thing for neck kisses."

"Well I mean, I can help you with that." Frank chuckled optimistically, turning on the shower and getting in, feeling Gerard jump in behind him.

They were washing each other's hair, something they did quite often because it was honestly really relaxing when they felt each other's fingers in a place that wasn't their ass.

"I love it when you do that honestly." Frank smiled weakly, leaning into Gerard's touch, the subtle pressure he was applying with his fingers to wash Frank's hair feeling way too good than it should've.

"Kiss me." Gerard smiled, after Frank rinsed his hair. 

Frank pressed his lips against Gerard's, their mouths melding together so perfectly and in sync, Frank's cock was getting in on the action too. 

Gerard of course noticed that his boyfriend was also having a hard time dealing with self control when he felt Frank's semi pressing against his thigh.

"You wanna.. You know?" Gerard asked, a smirk present on his face as Frank nodded his head furiously.

Gerard quickly pressed his lips passionately against Frank's again, both men moaning softly in each other's mouths, their cocks grinding together, the water creating a slippery area for Frank to grind against creating a weird form of friction that he just loved. 

"Fuck Gerard, feels so good." Frank moaned, tossing his head back in pleasure. 

Gerard wet two of his fingers profusely and shoved them one by one into Frank's trembling hole, the wall of muscles clenching tightly around Gerard's fingers making the shorter of the two moan harshly. 

"Just right there, yes please." Frank panted out, rolling his hips on Gerard's hand desperate for more, desperate for Gerard's dick. 

Frank fucking loved Gerard's cock. The way it just filled him up to the hilt, the full feeling Frank always got, it made him feel so good. 

Gerard always got so turned on from the noises that left Frank's mouth. So pornographic and beautiful; as if Frank was singing but moaning instead. 

"Frank baby, you think you're ready? Ready for my cock huh?" Gerard asked, slipping his fingers out and still grinding a bit onto Frank to relieve the ache he had present between his legs. 

"Yeah Gerard, give it to me please, I can take it all." Frank moaned out, he was more than just fucking ready. 

He wanted Gerard inside him now. 

Gerard lined himself up with Frank's stretched entrance, staring at the ring of muscles for a second before inserting the tip inside of his boyfriend, slowly pushing in.

Frank winced loudly at the feeling of a bigger stretch, now his hole having to comply with Gerard's impressive thickness by opening itself up allowing the older man to push in as much as he could. 

"Fuck, stop wait Gerard, h-hurts.." Frank panted, the lack of lube making his lower back sting a bit. 

Gerard stayed still, the warm water spreading all around them, as Frank tried to accommodate to the large intrusion. 

Gerard was just standing there but he felt pleasure still radiate in his body, Frank tight warmth was clenching around his cock so much, the pressure was just enough to have Gerard's head spinning and his heart rate going a mile a minute. 

"F-fuck, move baby." Frank encouraged, rolling his hips slightly and moaning softly as Gerard's pulsating length rubbed him in all the right places. 

Gerard finally pushed all the way in, his hips stuttering forward a bit more than he wanted them too.

Gerard started out with a medium pace, picking up speed just slightly, not even attempting to angle it towards his prostate yet - he just wanted to make sure Frank was okay. 

Once Gerard thought he was fine and properly stretched enough, he couldn't help himself but literally pound into the boy. 

The younger of the two was moaning so harshly his voice would crack nearly every time. 

"So tight, so beautiful, fuck Frankie. You make me feel so good." Gerard practically sobbed out, still pounding into his boyfriend. 

"Fucking hell Gerard, feels so fucking good." Frank gasped. 

Gerard was desperate to make Frank come and Frank always lasted longer than Gerard, but not this time. Gerard was going to make him come first. 

Gerard grabbed the shower head and pressed it onto Frank's balls. The immediate sensation caused ripples of pleasure to tear through the shorter man, his body trembling as Gerard picked up the shower head and began running it over his length. 

The pleasure Frank felt was unimaginable. He felt so good and the pressure in his stomach that was slowly uncoiling was a good indicator that Gerard was doing everything right. 

"Gerard I'm gonna- fuck yes fuck yes, oh god, ah!" Frank screamed out, finally coming so harshly than he ever has before. 

Gerard kept pounding his way into the man, so fucking close, he just needed a bit more. 

Frank was starting to whine softly as the oversensitivity was starting to overwhelm him and he began shuddering. 

Gerard was just so close, he felt it already there he just need a bit more - just a bit more.

"Frankie, fuck you're so beautiful, god so fucking beautiful, I'm gonna come, gonna come so hard inside you, gonna - fuck!" Gerard screamed, he finally fucking came as he rolled his hips lazily into Frank, riding out an incredible orgasm that felt so good, Frank's calves shaking as he felt his own cock spring back to life. 

"Mmm, couldn't get enough huh?" Gerard smirked, putting the shower head back up on the holder for it and dropping to his knees, taking Frank's whole length in his mouth. 

"F-fuck, Gerard mmm, I'm already gonna come, your fuckin' pretty ass mouth." Frank groaned, watching Gerard bob his head up and down Frank's cock, hallowing his cheeks and pulling up from base to tip, his saliva and the water from the shower head mixing together on Frank's cock. 

"F-fuck I'm gonna come," Frank panted, his hips bucking forward. "Fuck!" He moaned, his come shooting down Gerard's throat. 

Frank was resting his head on the shower tile as Gerard got up and swished some water in his mouth before spitting it out because yuck - come tastes gross. 

"You know you didn't have to swallow right?" Frank asked, giggling lightly as he pressed a kiss to Gerard's cheek.

"Then what kind of boyfriend would I be?" Gerard chuckled, acting as if he was hurt by Frank's comment.

"I love you." Frank sighed, a soft smile playing at his lips.

"Love you too shit head."

"Fuck you."

"Well I mean I already fucked you so."


End file.
